


How does he do it?

by cuivresdesax



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuivresdesax/pseuds/cuivresdesax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day with the boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	How does he do it?

**Author's Note:**

> Story Type: could be canon  
> Word Count: 781  
> Rating: none  
> Challenge: The Evil Kinney Girls Club ~ March ~ Luck of the Irish…

How does he do it?

The event was held at a posh hotel in PITTSBURGH, and was themed “our successful natives”. It was a big event, and even though Brian thought the theme was pretty lame, it was a good place to prospect new clients. So he bought three entries, at 1000 € each, for himself and Ted, and one for Michael. After all, Michael was pretty successful himself, at a lower scale, with his comic bookstore, even if he couldn't have afforded the entrance fee. And the convention was supposed to be pretty fun and informal, taking place all day long, with access to the hotel's pool and dancing room, and even a concert from a fairly renowned singer. Emmett, also looking for future clients, was also going.

 

Brian and Ted were both chatting with a group of 30's years old.

“So”, one snotty golden boy was saying, “ I knew since kindergarten I would make it big. I made my first million when I was just 22. You know, I came up with a good idea, hired the right people; no big deal when you have the brains and the looks, you know? I sold my company at 30 and now, I'm just enjoying myself. What about you, Brian ? You're the CEO of Kinnetik, right? Pretty successful yourself from what I hear. What's your story ?”

“Luck of the Irish I guess...” answered Brian with what he thought was a modest smile, but looking undeniably very smug.

Ted burst out laughing. “Yeah, right, luck of the Irish. And the fact that you're a total workaholic, putting on 80's hours work a week. You even sleep at your office at least twice a week to spare the time driving home. You're so stressed all the time that all your employees pee in their pants when they see you. Remember the day the whole staff, including the cleaning staff, threatened to resign if you didn't leave immediately on a 10 days minimum vacation ?”

“I remember perfectly and to this day I'm still wondering if I made the right choice.” said a very annoyed Brian; 

 

Later, Brian was laying by the pool, discussing with the owner of a chain of fitness club.

“Most people keep complaining that they don't like their body, but I say, they're just lazy. Everybody can take some time to work out a few hours a week. You can't expect to have a toned body sitting around on your ass all day. I've been training since I was 15, and look at me. Not bad for a 45 years old, right? What about you ? How do you keep a body like yours ?

“Well, you know, luck of the Irish”, answered Brian, this time going with what he thought was a seductive smile, but was once again very smug.

“AH!” choked Michael, who Brian had forgotten was sitting next to him. “Luck of the Irish, my ass. More like you haven't had a real meal in years, oh and let's not forget your 4 hours a week at the gym and your 45 minutes a day on the treadmill!”

“Why thank you Mikey, for this useful precision”, glared a very pissed Brian.

 

At diner time, Brian was seated at the same table as Ted, Emmett and Michael, and a joyful man in his fifties, who was boring them with his personal stories.

“And look”, he said taking out his phone to show them the picture of a very pretty blond woman. “My wife . Pretty little thing, right? I met her when she was 18, in a nightclub, I fell for her immediately. And let me tell you, it wasn't easy, she didn't want to have anything to do with me, kept saying I was too old. I'm just 11 years her senior! But the fact that I had this reputation as a womanizer didn't help, you know, she was wary. Took months to convince her she was it for me. And now, 20 years later, here we are, happily married with three kids. Yup, life is good. What about you, Brian? You got yourself a good partner?”

“Well, yeah, my partner was 17 when we met, and I'm 12 years his senior. I'm the one who didn't want to have anything to do with him, he had to stalk me for months. He's quite the blond bombshell too and a very successful artist. He's in London right now, for an exhibit”, answered Brian this time openly smug.

“Luck of the Irish”, added at the same time Ted, Emmett and Michael.


End file.
